1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys for pets, and, more particularly, to chew toys for cats and dogs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people the word over have one or more dogs or cats as pets. Often a pet owner will play with their pet in a number of ways. Moreover, a pet may find amusement in a :number of ways without playing with the owner. A number of toys have been developed which can be used in play for a dog or cat, either with the person playing with the pet or the pet playing by itself. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those pet toys: 3,830,202; 4,133,296; 5,033,410; 5,092,272; and 5,174,243.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,202 discloses a two-ended pet toy that includes a flexible rope that is partially jacketed by a solid, bowling-pin shaped, outer structure. Often a pet may bite down on one end of the rope in its mouth and shake its head holding the end of the rope in its mouth. As a result, the solid, outer structure may fly around and slap the pet in the head causing pain and discomfort and perhaps injury to the pet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet toy were provided which did not include a solid object that jackets part of a flexible rope and that can slide along the flexible rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,296 discloses a two-ended pet toy that has weights located at opposite ends of a flexible tubular member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,410 discloses a two-ended pet toy that is rope-like and has bristle structure. The toy may be impregnated with flavor material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,243 a two-ended pet toy that has bone-like covers at either end and a rope-like structure connecting the two ends. In all of the above-mentioned two-ended toys for pets, the amount and type of play activity that can be employed by either the person with the pet or the pet by itself is relatively limited. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet toy were provided which were not limited by the play activities provided by a two-ended pet toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,272 discloses a pet toy based on rope that has two free ends and a closed loop for a third end. The closed loop has its own handle which jackets a rope portion. A disadvantage of the jacket for the rope portion is that the jacket may fall apart during rough play and cause a hazard to the eyes and the throat of the pet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a rope-base pet toy were provided which did not include a jacket for a portion of the rope. Another disadvantage of the toy in this patent is the presence of a dosed loop. A pet may get its head caught in the closed loop and may possibly choke therefrom. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet toy were provided which did not include a closed loop. Still another disadvantage is present in the toy in this patent. The two free ends project in one direction from the joined region between the two free ends, and the looped end projects in an opposite direction. Because of the differences in directional orientation of the parts of the toy, the pet may favor one end over another and cause premature wear at a favored end. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet toy were provided which had three equivalent free ends so that one free end would not be favored by a pet causing premature wear of the favored end.
As mentioned above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,410 discloses a rope-like toy that is impregnated with flavor material. The presence of flavor material may provide benefits in inducing the pet to chew, which may be a healthy activity. However, a limited amount of flavor material may be carried by the rope-like material. Once the limited amount of flavor material is used up, the toy no longer bears the flavor. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet toy were provided which permitted periodic addition of flavor material without depending upon only an initial amount of impregnated flavoring material.
Still other features would be desirable in a chew toy for cats and dogs. For example, pet are often fascinated by lights, especially moving lights. In this respect, it would be desirable if a pet toy were provided which has lights combined therewith and permitted the pet, in playing with the toy, to move the light around.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use toys for pets, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a chew toy for cats and dogs which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not include a solid object that jackets part of a flexible rope and that slides along the flexible rope; (2) is :not limited by the play activities provided by a two-ended pet toy; (3) does not include a jacket for a portion of the rope; (4) does not include a closed loop; (5) has three equivalent free ends so that one free end would not be favored by a pet causing premature wear of the favored end; (6) permits periodic addition of flavor material without depending upon only an initial amount of impregnated flavoring material; and (7) has lights combined therewith and permits the pet, in playing with the toy, to move the light around. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique chew toy for cats and dogs of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.